


On The Circuit

by ruric



Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="candygramme.livejournal.com/">candygramme</a> wanted Chris/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Circuit

It’s the final set of interviews following the latest showcase and Chris is getting more than a little pissy.

He’s answered enough inane questions that he’s almost ready to shoot himself rather than agree to sit down to any more interviews regardless of the opportunities they present; and if one more person looks down their nose at him and takes a superior, snarky fucking sideswipe at country music he’s gonna go medieval on their ass.

The last journo is ushered in and they’re off on another tedious round of questions he’s heard before, to be answered with replies he could sleep walk through because they’ve been rehearsed again and again until he’s word perfect. 

And he knows it’s dangerous when he’s praying that one of them, for the love of God just one, would show a spark of god damn originality and ask him something different, something he might actually have to think about before he opens his mouth.

“So Chris, as the heart of Kane…”

Touch paper to fire and his mouth is open, words spilling out before he has time to censor.

“I might be the heart, but that guy right over there is the soul.”

Blue eyes look at him from across the room, a blush of colour staining Steve’s cheeks and slow grin is sent his way before Steve’s head drops, his face hidden by a fall of sun streaked hair.

The reporter turns to follow his gaze, but Steve’s no fool, and there’s only the snick of a door closing as he slips away.

Eric’s hand closes on Chris’s shoulder, Eric’s body blocking the journo and Chris can push his chair back and get away at last, crossing the room in a few hasty steps, to slide through the door out into the alley where he can breathe and where he knows Steve will be waiting for him.


End file.
